


Power and Control

by Amaya0Miyako



Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: Angst, I Tried, Kinda, M/M, No OC, Romance, Stalking, actual characters from the book, first Descendants fic, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 23:24:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4806134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaya0Miyako/pseuds/Amaya0Miyako
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was unfair he was here.</p><p>It was unfair his mother was here.</p><p>It was unfair that his father had left them.</p><p>It was unfair she still had hope for him to return one day.</p><p>It was unfair that his mother had changed. </p><p>It was unfair that from a beautiful, good woman she had turned back into her previous bratty self.</p><p>It was unfair she started consuming alcohol. </p><p>It was unfair she was betrayed by her own sister.</p><p>But then again... When was the world fair?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Power and Control

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by "Power and Control" by Marina and the Diamonds. You might wanna listen to that first, it's not necessary... But ya know, just suggesting...
> 
> Pairing: Chad Charming x Anthony Tremaine (Chanthony) - it was shamelessly taken from one of my favorite Descendants blogs ever - http://queerauradon.tumblr.com  
> ITS AWESOME! GO CHECK IT OUT!!!!!
> 
> Btw first Descendants fic, but not first fic ever, more of my horrible work at my ff account, I go by the same name... Now enough talking (writing) on with the horrible story!!!!

It was unfair he was here.

It was unfair his mother was here.

It was unfair that his father had left them.

It was unfair she still had hope for him to return one day.

It was unfair that his mother had changed. 

It was unfair that from a beautiful, good woman she had turned back into her previous bratty self.

It was unfair she started consuming alcohol. 

It was unfair she was betrayed by her own sister.

But then again... When was the world fair?

Anthony wanted more than anything off this island, he wanted revenge and when the opportunity was granted he was more than happy to oblige. He was going to make that blonde queen suffer, he was going to make her see how it felt to be betrayed, he was going to show her how the island worked and make her see how horrible his live was... No, not only make her see... Make her feel it, live it!

He didn't care about the other villain kids that had come with him! He didn't care about the idiotic Gaston twins or the religious freak Claudine Frollo or even that bitch Harriet Hook! All that mattered was his revenge!

All Anthony had to do was figure out how, how exactly was he going to make the queen that had a glass slipper for a brain suffer? How...?

And just like that he saw another opportunity in the form of her son, Chad Charming. 

At first he only observed him from affair, Anthony learned everything he could just from observing, he learned what that idiot blonde liked in people and what he didn't, he learned about his habits, Anthony looked at the details, he know that what he was doing was considered a crime in Auradon, but Anthony wasn't interested in becoming accustomed to their way of life. At some point observing wasn't enough, it was at this point that the young Tremaine felt like his hart was being lightly squeezed every time he saw the young Charming.... It was probably the feeling of being closer and closer to his revenge.

The next step was changing himself, putting the learned into the actual world, not only his head. After stealing from the pretty and rich princesses and princess and after managing to somehow make fairy godmother let them go to the closest city he bought clothes that from his observation where what Charming liked... They defiantly were more challenging than his usual ones, but if it helped his revenge he was pleased with it... He could have as well asked that ugly, bluehaired one to make him some, but he didn't need the help of anyone! Especially not those wannabe goodies. 

At this point Anthony was telling himself he was doing it because of the revenge... Because after his mother found "true" love in the form of a baker and married him against his grandmother requests, that blonde royal "babymaker" betrayed her! She wasn't sure if they were really good and then left her and her husband to rot on the island! It was because he wanted revenge, the thought of being liked by that brat, Chad wasn't making him feel good! It had nothing to do with it.... 

'Revenge, revenge, revenge', Anthony kept on repeating to himself every time he felt Chad's eyes on him...

After those two steps the next was getting acknowledged by the young Charming and then making him fall into his trap. 

Anthony started slowly, lightly brushing his hand when he saw him in the corridors, sitting near his table at lunch, changing seats in classes so he could be closer to the brat, but with every time he got closer he felt the squeezes of his heart become stronger. Anthony kept repeating to himself that it was all because of how close he is to avenging his mother, that was all nothing else... Nothing else at all, nothing at all.

Slowly but surely with lots of patience he felt Charming slowly fall into his trap, not the other way around! It was Chad who was getting trapped, not him! Defiantly not him...

One day he found something left in his locker, a blue note in which with a beautiful handwriting was written for Anthony to wait at the Torney field really late at night, when everybody were asleep... Around 3 am... The young Tremaine knew it was from Charming, he knew his handwriting, he knew everything about him. He knew which food the young blonde loved and which he hated, he knew what made him happy and what didn't, he knew everything... Anthony continued to look at the note, it meant he was closer to revenge, really close and then he will be able to avenge his mother and make the whole Charming family suffer! 

Then why? Why did his heart skip a beat when he saw the note, why was he feeling slightly flustered, why was his heart racing only by the though of seeing the young Charming later? Why?...

Anthony was walking outside, his flip-flops touching the slightly wet grass, a full moon was making the world shine in a beautiful way. He walked until he spotted a slightly muscular figure walking directly at him, suddenly he wanted to run, to jump into the young Charming's embrace and... And kiss him... Anthony stopped, realization hit him, he looked at the moon and for the first time ever truly smiled, a really sad, sad smile. 

At the end all he did was set a trap and fall right into it...

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! It's over! I hope you enjoyed this oneshot, I liked the way it turned out, but I would also like to hear what you have to say too!
> 
> Also if you're interested into the whole baker thing, it is in fact canon, you can check it on the wiki! X333


End file.
